Marco and The Gals (sorry)
by misterweirdman
Summary: Marco is left alone with nothing to do until he's been encountered by the gals.
1. Janna Banana

Before this starts, I would like to say that this fanfic may not be suitable for some users.

As usual, it was a bright new day in Echo Creek, Marco was exhausted from the day before. He noticed that Star had already left from the castle to help the high commission. He was the only one that still had not left from the castle, which made him home alone. Marco wondered what he could do while everyone else was gone. He checked Star's room to see if he could find anything to do while he was home alone. Unexpectedly, he had been encountered by Janna.

"Hey Marco", said Janna

"WHAT?! JANNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!",exclaimed Marco".

"Well, obviously I heard you were home alone and had nothing to do at the moment", said Janna with a sarcastic look.

"Well, to be honest, I really don't have anything to do".

"Well, that's why I'm here", said Janna.

Marco still felt confused on how or why Janna would come to the castle, especially while he was home alone.

"So, Janna, what were you insisting on doing", said Marco.

"This", Janna said as she threw Marco onto Star's Bed.

"Wait, are you sure we should be doing this?", Marco said as Janna slightly pulled down his pants.

"Well why not? Just don't tell anyone, It'll be like our little secret? Right Marco?", said Janna as she started grabbing his cock.

Janna started to slowly give him a blowjob as Marco was filled with pleasure.

"Oh, Janna, this feels so nice!", exclaimed Marco.

"Thanks, Marco, after all, your cock is pretty massive. I like it, it makes me horny", said Janna as she started to orgasm.

"Can't wait for you to cum all over me once we're done", said Janna as she licked all around Marco's cock.

"Oh, Wow!" exclaimed Marco

"This is the best blowjob I've ever had!"

After a while, Marco decided to go a bit harder and fuck her by the ass.

"Oh Marco! Yes please! Put your massive cock inside of me!", screamed Janna as Marco put his cock deep inside her to get the most satisfaction.

"Oh, you like that don't you, Janna?", said Marco.

"Yes! Please Marco, pound me faster! Pound me faster!", exclaimed Janna as she started to intensely orgasm.

Marco grunted to try and get his cock deeper inside her, it was the best sex he had ever had.

"Oh Yes! Oh Yes! Oh… yes…", said Janna as Marco slowed down.

Janna had already knew what Marco would want next, so she had opened her legs wide open to let Marco do the work inside her pussy.

"Wow, this is amazing Janna!", said Marco as he got ready to pussy pound Janna.

"Isn't it, Marco? But now it's time for the main course!", said Janna as she looked at Marco's cock.

Marco slowly crawled in between Janna's legs and started to started to kiss her passionately as his dick went inside her pussy. He wanted to start of slow so Janna could enjoy his smooth movements inside. Janna moaned with pleasure as Marco squeezed his cock all the way inside Janna.

"Oh Marco! This feels so good!", said Janna

Janna had found a way to make him feel more pleasurable. So she slowly rubbed his face against her tits so Marco could feel enough pleasure for the cumshot.

"Oh, Janna, your tits feel so smooth and nice. And feeling that while pussy pounding you makes me feel extra horny!", said Marco.

"YES MARCO! THIS IS IT! ALL THE WAY DEEP INSIDE OF ME! POUND ME FASTER! YES! OH MY GOD YES MARCO!"

Marco felt like his cumshot was about to explode! Marco and Janna were filled with joy as his cum filled the bed. It was on Marco, on Janna, on their clothes, on the pillow, and even inside Janna.

"Oh…..Marco….your cumshot felt so nice….WOW!", Janna exclaimed as Marco started to deep throat her after the cumshot.

"For me too, Janna, it was the best sex I've ever had", said Marco as Janna orgasmed once again.

"So, what will happen when Star comes back?", asked Janna.

"Well, I guess I'll just clean up the cumshot", said Marco.

"It was nice playing around your massive cock, we should do it again some time", said Janna.

"Sure! Maybe next time nobody's home!", said Marco.

"Good plan, Marco! Well, goodbye for now I guess. See you at school!", said Janna.

So, Marco had picked up luckily before Star came back. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door, it was Star. He told Star that today had been the best day of his life.

Star wondered why he was so happy, but that's a story for another day. Read more on the next chapter if you want it's the different girl characters also sorry about this being cringey my friend forced me to do this.


	2. Star Butterfly

Wait, you're still reading? Well ok then, but remember that I was forced to make this.

It was a new day, Marco and Star went fighting monsters as usual. Suddenly, he saw one of them come charging at him. He didn't have enough time to react or fight back, so the monster knocked him out, crashing into a wall, and Marco had been unconscious for a while.

Star dragged him back home, as she laid him slowly on the floor.

"Don't worry, Marco, I know what you could use to wake up", said Star.

Star started to slowly remove her clothes, along with Marco's. Then, she started to lick around Marco's cock, moaning with pleasure. Star hoped the blowjob would help Marco wake up from the satisfactory.

After a while, Marco started to realize how nice it felt and woke up. He saw that Star still hadn't noticed that he was awake, so it was his chance to go a bit harder on her.

Star had finally noticed that Marco was awake from how far he was deep throating her.

"Mmm, you like that, right Star?", asked Marco.

"Yes Marco! It seems all that hard work paid off", said Star.

"Well, let's take this to the next level!", said Marco as he placed his cock toward Star's pussy.

"Well, if that's what you really feel, then let's fuck!", said Star.

Star started to moan as Marco stuck his cock deep inside her, they were both filled with pleasure.

"Oh...fuck...yes...it feels so nice to..have your massive cock inside me, Marco..", exclaimed Star as Marco started to pound her faster.

"Yeah, that's right put your dick right in my juices….yeah…", moaned Star.

Marco felt like he was ready to cumshot, so Star and Marco got in position.

"Marco, cum as much as you can all over my face...do it for me please", pleaded Star.

Marco did not want to let down Star's satisfactory, so he jerked as fast as he could, hoping to get his sperm all over her.

As an explosion if cum arose from his cock, Star moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Marco…..that was so good…", said Star.

"I tried as hard I could, Star", said Marco.

Star had been filled with Marco's cum on her face, stomach, and hands.

Marco finished his session with deep throating Star.

They were filled with satisfaction as they started to clean up the bedroom.

Marco felt proud of himself as he had fucked his second girl. If you want to know what will happen next, read the next chapter to find out! Also once again I'm sorry for this being short and a bit cringey, the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
